


Not Your Average Play Rehearsal

by AceSparkleGirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hanging Out, Homework, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Canon, Post-Squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSparkleGirl/pseuds/AceSparkleGirl
Summary: Sometimes it’s the weirdest shit that ties people together, and that’s just how it is in this bitch of a world.





	Not Your Average Play Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: Just some girls hangin' out.
> 
> Working Title was: Haley You Sit There And Say You Love Girls And Then Never WRITE Them Where The FUCK Is The Truth

“Okay— From the top, ready?” 

 

A particularly bouncy Christine stands at the front of her bedroom, holding the end of a pencil to her mouth. The metal holding the eraser is far too bent out of shape to even resemble an eraser anymore, and it's evident as to why as she goes to bite on it again, eyes locking on an open binder on the music stand in front of her. There are scribbles covering the pages, crossing out words and rearranging stage directions, and when she looks up, it's in time to see Chloe looking right back at her, lip curled into a little pout as she pulls the straw from her Starbucks cup from her mouth. 

 

“What are we  _ topping _ , Chris, we still have no idea what we're looking to do here.”

 

“You—” Christine's nose wrinkles up before she frowns just a little, grabbing the binder and scuttling over to sit beside Chloe and Brooke. “We’re just looking over the play!”

 

Jenna groans from across the room, tossing her head back dramatically into the peacock chair she’s sitting in. “Christine it’s  _ Saturday _ , there is absolutely no reason why we need to be doing  _ homework _ ,” she grumbles, setting her copy of the script down to reveal her phone, which. Well. It’s obvious to all of them that she’s probably not taken her eyes off of it since they got there. Christine pouts, setting her binder down on the bed before she goes to fold her hands in her lap.

 

“I wrote, like, eighty percent of the script, we just need to try to memorize it,” Christine muses softly, patting her lap a little bit before she bites at her lip. “Memorizing it is  _ so _ easy! You just have to read the lines, you guys, it’s so—”

 

“It’s so  _ hard _ , Chrissie, we’re not all you,” Brooke whines, sort of flopping over to lean dramatically into her side. “You’re great at acting, we’re not, we’re just in the class.”

 

“But you have so much potential!” Christine throws her hands up, excited smile on her lips. “I know you do.” Her hands come down to grab onto Brooke’s before she looks between the three of them. “All of you do!”

 

“That’s a loaded statement,” Chloe mumbles around her straw, chewing at the plastic before she takes another sip, shaking the ice around. The motion has all of her bracelets clacking together, and Brooke pulls a hand from Christine’s in order to reach up to stall them. “None of us know what we’re doing.”

 

“Most of us, maybe,” Jenna corrects her, eyes lifting from her phone screen before she sits up to adjust herself. 

 

“Does anybody, ever?” Christine urges, squeezing Brooke’s hand gently before she drops it. “Do we really ever know what we’re doing out here? We’re all just trying our best, right?” she tries, going to stand up. All eyes are on her, and she throws her arms out dramatically. “We can do it if we just  _ try _ ! I believe in you guys, why shouldn’t you?”

 

She hears Chloe groan, and her eyes catch on Brooke as she moves a hand up to cover a little laugh. None of this seems to be getting taken seriously, and while on one hand Christine isn’t surprised, she would have wished that maybe they could actually be getting something done today.

 

You’d figure she’s far past setting high hopes.

 

After trying to maintain the eye contact for a few more seconds, Christine’s shoulders fall and she just huffs, looking down. “Okay, okay, fine,” she murmurs. “...Wanna take a break?”

 

That statement is met with far more enthusiasm than Christine would have liked, and she blinks as her friends rise to their feet, leaving their scripts on the bed as Jenna lets out a ‘whoop’. Chloe and Brooke are first to slip out of the room, and just as Jenna passes by Christine, Christine reaches out to grab for her hand. She pauses, quiet for just a moment before she breathes in, looking up towards her.

 

“Did I do something wrong?”

 

Jenna snorts. “What?”   
  


“I mean, I thought we were having fun. We did the script together, and so I thought we were all good to work on it today. Is it not good enough? We can fix it.”

 

“The script is totally rad, Chris,” Jenna reassures her, squeezing her hand gently. She smiles, free hand coming up to ruffle her hair. “...We all just need a break. You do, too. I know you’re super into the theatre thing, we just…” 

 

“Aren't?” Christine asks softly. 

 

“I mean.” Jenna scoffs. “Yeah? At least, you know. Not as much as you are. But you dig it, so we dig it. You dig?”

 

Well. That's certainly a way to put it. Christine's lips purse before she nods and goes to let go of Jenna’s hand. “Yeah I do, I'm sorry, I just get…”

 

“Worked  _ uuup _ ,” Jenna teases, grinning before she heads out of the bedroom. “Let's get some air. It's nice out.”

 

Christine gets a smile before she watches Jenna slip out of the room, and she spares a glance to the scripts before she lets herself follow her friends into the kitchen. 

 

***

 

After the last few months, there wasn't much of a concept of unfamiliarity in each others’ houses. It seemed like they all knew that, some more than others, but it was entirely obvious to Christine when she found Chloe and Brooke sitting on the counter, and Jenna's head in the fridge.  She hears her whine “Chris _ tine _ ” before she pulls herself away, closing the fridge door once she sees her. 

 

Christine just smiles and laughs. “What’s up?”

 

“There's no strawberry yogurt left in the drawer,” Jenna whines, pouting a little. 

 

“Uh, yeah, ‘cuz you ate it all on Wednesday,” Chloe points out, chewing her straw again. “You said you were gonna get some more. You didn't.” 

 

“I forgot,” Jenna mumbles, crossing her arms before she reaches back in, settling on a Fruit Punch Capri-Sun. Good enough. 

 

“You forgot,” Brooke echoes, giggling. “How could you forget? It’s, like, one of your favorite things. Ever.”

 

“Maybe so.” Jenna huffs and pokes the straw into the pouch, taking a sip before she raises a hand and points to the backdoor. “Let’s kick it outside?”

 

There’s a murmur before Chloe nudges Brooke out of her lap, within a second they’re both on the ground, Chloe smoothing a few wrinkles from her skirt before she takes lead to walk them outside. Christine hangs back for just a second before she laughs at the entire situation at hand. Mere months before, all of this wouldn’t have been so much as a thought in Christine’s mind, but there she was now, sitting on floor of the back porch while Chloe and Brooke perch up on the railing and start talking, Jenna taking her perch on the steps, still sipping away at her juice pouch.

 

It’s quiet for a long moment before Chloe groans. “Come on, we can’t just sit here. What’s going on lately?” she tries, bringing a hand down to steady herself on the railing as she finally finishes off her drink, setting it beside her. 

 

“I heard Rich ‘n Jake made out in the second floor boys room,” Jenna chirps immediately, little smirk on her lips before she sits up more, turning to face them. 

 

“Oh, no fucking way,” Chloe whispers, eyes narrowing as she grins. “The shady one?”

 

“The spare one. The one that’s always empty? Like, always.” Jenna grins, and it’s hard not to notice that fact that she’s practically being fueled by Chloe’s intrigue.

 

“How’d you hear about that?” Brooke asks, head tilting as she leans forward a little, legs kicking slowly against the posts beneath her. “You didn’t go in there, did you?”

 

“God, no.”

 

Christine’s eyebrow raises before she laughs softly, reaching up to cover her mouth as she does. “Then how do you—”

 

“I know  _ everything _ ,” Jenna says quickly, nodding before her eyes flicker down to her phone again. “Everything and anything.”

 

Brooke hums softly, idly going to grab onto Chloe’s hand before she raises an eyebrow. “So, you totally know that Rich is still lowkey pissed about all of the rumors, then?” she teases, and Chloe snickers beside her. 

 

Jenna just scoffs in response, reaching up to pull her hair back into a bun. “Uh, yeah? He’ll get over it, though.” There’s a sort of pause before she grins, leaning forward. “Buuuut I know someone who’s got kissy gossip of their ooown,” she sings. 

 

And suddenly, all eyes are on Christine again. It’s a funny thing how being the center of attention works, actually, because there’s a big difference between being on stage and being stared at by three of your best friends. She just breathes in as she feels her face light up, and she laughs, glancing away. “Oh— Come on, it’s not— nothing’s different!”

 

“I saw Jeremy give you his mozzarella sticks on Thursday,” Brooke teases, giggling as she leans forward more. “Sooo cute.”

 

“He was full— Michael took him to Dunkin Donuts before school again, he just wasn't hungry!”

 

“He was hungry for  _ kisses _ !” Jenna whoops, and it sends Brooke and Chloe both into a laughing fit while Christine just flushes, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

 

“You  _ guys _ !” 

 

Chloe just grins at her. “You can’t get mad because she’s right, Christine,” she teases, pulling a hand up to push her hair back.

 

“I’m not mad!” Christine quips back quickly, playing with her hair a bit. “I’m just— That’s not really you guys’ business, it’s just… We just hang out, that’s all. He sings with me sometimes.”

 

“Jeremy  _ sings _ with you?” Brooke asks, raising an eyebrow as she steadies herself on the rail again. “That’s so cute, I bet he sounds really good.”

 

“He does!” Christine seems to straighten up. “I keep telling him he needs to try out for theatre more, but he's still nervous about bein’ on stage,” she explains, fidgeting with her fingers. 

 

A weird silence falls over the group before Chloe shrugs, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. “...Can you blame him? Last time was kind of a mess.”

 

“Well— no? But it would be good for him, I think.” Christine picks at the hem of her shirt, breathing in slowly. “I don't know. I just think maybe it'd be nice to see him on stage, that's all,” she murmurs, smile playing on her lips. Jenna just snickers, head tipping back, her eyes trained on Christine.

 

“You are  _ so _ into him,” she teases, grinning wide. 

 

“I might be!”

 

“You’re absolutely, completely head over heels for him,” Brooke coos, going to hop off of the railing, tugging Chloe’s hand a bit. There’s a groan before Chloe joins her at her side, and the two of them go to join Christine on the deck. 

 

A group of clouds roll over the sun, and there’s a collective sigh among the girls before Brooke goes to unceremoniously throw her legs into Christine’s lap while she leans into Chloe’s side. Jenna watches before she goes to finally join them as well, and Christine smiles. A comfortable silence falls over them, and Christine’s eyes flicker between her friends as they just relax, listening to the crickets as cool wind blows by. It’s not for a while until that silence is broken.

 

“I still can’t believe we took ecstasy at the school play.”

 

Christine’s attention turns immediately to Chloe, who’s just grinning back at her, and she can’t help but smile back. “You  _ know _ that’s not what happened.”

 

“Yeah, but isn’t that the easier way to explain it?”

 

“I have no idea how you think telling people that we all did ecstasy during a school even and didn’t get suspended or something is just easier,” Jenna muses, raising an eyebrow at her before she goes to stand up, crumpled Capri-Sun in her hand. “Just a sec, okay?” She receives three semi-enthusiastic thumbs up in response, and she goes to shuffle back into the house, pulling the screen door shut behind her. 

 

Just as it’s promised, Jenna comes back through the door relatively quickly, with an armful of scripts. Brooke’s started to doze off already, and Chloe’s not too far behind her, but when Christine looks up, her face visibly lights up. 

 

“The scripts!”

 

Her voice is evidently loud enough to jolt both Brooke and Chloe awake, and they follow her gaze to Jenna, who sits down and goes to hand them out.

 

“I mean, I think we had a long enough break, yeah?” Jenna offers a smile to Christine, pulling open her own binder and looking to her. Brooke and Chloe exchange a glance before they sit up, parting from each other enough to straighten themselves out and open their own scripts.

 

“Aw— you guys!” 

 

“You were right, we gotta nail this,” Chloe muses, yawning behind her hand before she taps the stack of paper in her lap. “Might as well try.”

 

“...And, I mean, we’ve  _ done _ it before,” Brooke murmurs, lips pursed. “Maybe it’ll be fun.”

 

Christine bounces a little before she opens her own script up, removing a pencil from the pocket on the front, then flipping and subsequently flattening the first page out with her palm. She has the best friends. As she takes a breath in, her gaze raises from the page in order to look over them, and she sits up straighter, clapping her hands together. 

 

“Alright, guys. Let’s take this from the top.”

**Author's Note:**

> I Had. To Write. Girls. Thanks for coming to my TED Talk. Stagedorks is cute, fight me on that. All of these girls deserve the world, fight me on That. Uhhhhh this was supposed to be done real quick but then I put it off and I didn't write it for like a while and then I went 'n saw BMC and I was like "Oh no! How do I write again?" But then I did it so here it is uhhh Happy August, Kids, thanks for tuning in. You can find me at my tumblr [*Clicks Tongue*][ Right Here](http://tearezicryrope.tumblr.com).
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
